User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for October 19, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Typing this one up this morning, so it's liable to be short. Or at least badly proofread. I had a fairly active week this past week, one of those where it didn't feel like I got a lot accomplished, but it turns out I got quite a bit done. After the addition of new terms from the previous week's translations to the Kilrathi Lexicon, the week began with the creation of a stat block for the Andorran Jaeger-class Heavy Fighter from the Aces Club, another one I needed to wrap up before I could build the Andorran Zodiac-class carrier. Given the amount of work I wanted to do this past week, I was glad the Jaeger was a relatively straight-forward craft. With a grand total of eight variants, I did cop out a little bit by only stating what the secondary gun configuration was and what it would do to the price of each of the four listed missile configurations, but I figured this way reads easier (and of course it didn't take as long to type up). After that I worked on the Late Entries page, adding some rules for things I've come up with over the last couple of years - namely, the Fighterdrone vehicle chassis, Hybrid Weapon Stations, Cloaking Shrouds, ECCM Modules and Science Probes. I've wanted to do the Fighterdrone almost ever since the Core Rules went to print originally, when I was designing stats for the Rapier-I for Chapter 6.2's example and discovered that the craft was too small for even a Superlight Fightercraft chassis; I wound up putting it on a Capsule chassis, a solution that worked at the time but with which I was increasingly unhappy as time progressed. The notion of "hybrid" weapon stations was the catalyst that led me to work on the page; they turned out to be necessary for the Andorran designs I've worked on these past few weeks. The way they've been done shouldn't open up too big of a can of worms; those weapon stations are very expensive, and they jacked up the price of the Andorran Kestral significantly (to the tune of an additional three hundred million credits per fighter, which from what I can gather is totally within the modus operandi of the Andorans). It also let me redo the Andorran Raptor as it was originally intended; I simply updated craft with Hybrid weapon stations as a variant. At this point, I've gotten work on the Late Entries page caught up - all that stuff is official now. I might have to redo the Rapier now, just cause. Finally, I rounded out the day on Monday by adding copyright data to the Tokens page for the WCCCG squadron images, which I re-discovered while I was farting with the CCG rules during the previous weekend. The addition of that information probably doesn't matter at this point, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right? Work on Elegy progressed at a reasonable pace this past week. I continued translation work in Scene Five of Chapter 2.0, completing nine blocks of translation work, with the bulk of those done on Thursday. As of this morning, thirty blocks of text are completed in Scene Five with nineteen more to go, with the syntactic analysis of those blocks completed; I'm past the halfway mark on that scene at this point. Twenty-four new terms were added to the lexicon and 16 terms were re-purposed, corresponding to 63 reverse terms. I also completed the translation of the Elegy faction names this past week, and I'll need to go back through the chapter to implement those translations at the next opportunity (hopefully this week). This weeks terms were a smattering of things (as usual), including "PDA", "granddaughter", "carrier", "shins" and "flatulence" - that's right, we can all finally say the word "fart" in Kilrathi (so I guess principal work on the language is finally complete, right?). Work also progressed in Chapter 2.1, with a lot of chapter reorganization and arranging of notes continuing. I did feel like 2.1 was starting to gel up structurally this week, and I'm hoping to get some more in terms of actual content on that page this coming week. Those of you who don't follow me via the Wing Commander CIC website probably don't know about my other major news for the week, so I'll mention it. I have begun work on a VASSAL version of the Wing Commander Collectible Card Game, which for those of you who may not know, was originally released circa 1995 by Mag Force 7 and (as might be expected given the date) is largely focused on the Wing Commander III era. I've been working off and on for most of the last week preparing art assets for the module, including a major effort to clean up the edges of the cards, design board images, and prepare markers. Work on art assets has largely wrapped up at this point and I did break ground on building the module proper on Friday with the addition of the main "board" and the Nav Point and carrier cards. I'm hoping to get to a point where the module is playable by the end of the week; it's going to depend a great deal on how much free time I can find, as usual. Plan for this week - more of the same. Add this week's terms to the lexicon, do translation work in 2.0, continue building 2.1. The Aces craft for the week is the Andorran Raven recon craft, which is the last one I need before I can finally build the Zodiac. I'm noting the fact that I only have three Aces craft left to do at this point - the Raven, Zodiac and the Kilrathi Kurtahk, so it may be that the shipbuilding bug will strike and I'll knock out all three of those. At this point I've got enough going on that wrapping those up would be quite useful, actually. I'll also be working on the CCG as much as I can get away with. Working on that mod really makes me want to break out the cards and play the game. Unfortunately, I still have the same problem I had when I first collected them twenty years ago - I haven't got a reliable go-to opponent (though my six-year old has expressed interest). All the more reason to get the mod up and running... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on October 26th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts